onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Chase Adams
Chase Adams was a member of Clean Teens who came to Tree Hill High during this senior year. He formed a relationship with Brooke Davis throughout the year but they eventually broke up for reasons unknown. He returned to Tree Hill some time later and is currently the barman at Tric. He is currently dating Mia Catalano. Character History Season 4 Chase is another member of the Clean Teens who gets close to Brooke after Brooke and Rachel join the Clean Teens. Brooke, having achieved a high grade in a test (by cheating), agrees to tutor Chase, who initially has no idea of how Brooke really achieved this grade and the couple begin seeing each other. When he finds out that Brooke cheated he forgives her and they continue to date. Brooke and Chase attend a party at Nathan's moms house. It is revealed that Nathan and Brooke filmed a sex tape. He then vistis Brooke while she is setting up for prom. He tells her that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend. He then tells her that it's over, but he knows how important prom is to her so they will still go together. But after prom it's over. However Brooke tells him it's over now as she doesn't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with her. Chase later bumps into Brooke at school. He has been calling her after he found about her being tied up by Ian "WATCHMEWATCHU" Banks. He no longer wears his Clean Teens T-shirt. It is thus seen that he still has feelings for Brooke, as she does for him. After a heartfelt confession, Chase and Brooke are back together again. In the finale, Brooke and Chase take it to the next level and have sex in the backseat of his car. Chase says "it was the best 60 seconds" of his life. We end Season 4 by seeing that Chase and Brooke are very in love and we are lead on to believe they will continue their relationship over the next 4 years. Season 5 But... When season five returns, there is no indication that they are still together and no mention of him at all. Chase does reappear, however, as bartender Owen's best friend who didn't realize he was being set up on a double date with Peyton while Owen was dating Brooke. Season 6 Chase returns for season 6 again as Owen's helpful friend who takes over bartending for him at Tric so Owen can get help for his alcoholism. Chase runs into Mia at the recording studio and the two go on a double date with Haley and Nathan, which leads to a cute, healthy relationship. Despite Nathan's warning that Mia will probably have to leave Tree Hill soon to go on tour again, Chase continues to have a relationship with her. Chase inspires Mia to break free of her writer's block. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clean Teens Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters